Desde que te vi
by Jimefc091331
Summary: Arizona se muda a Seattle y conoce a Callie Torres pero, Arizona tiene novia a quien elegira a Callie? o su Novia?
1. Desde hoy para siempre

**Pov Arizona**

Aquí estoy yo, en Seattle ¡Whaoo! Ya estoy en Seattle. Hace un año que estoy en una relación con Lauren Boswell, ella no está mal pero, ya no siento la chispa que estaba en el principio.

Sin embargo, nos trasladamos a Seattle por una oferta de trabajo en el hospital Seattle Grace Merci West.

Estoy tratando de llevar esta caja al interior de la casa pero, está sumamente pesada.

Oigo una risa pero, no cualquier risa, eso yo lo llamaría "Música para mis oídos" y ahí está la dueña de esa hermosa melodía. Una morena hermosa, con su cabello largo, negro que cae en sus hombros, y sus ojos, unos profundos ojos cafés hermosos, y ¡Oh Dios! Su sonrisa seria la muerte de mí, tan blanca, hermosa, Su Cuerpo es tan… Tan perfecto, sus caderas tan definidas y sus tetas "Oh ese cuerpo que será mío, cundo lo desee…" Para Arizona tienes una novia. Sin duda la mujer más hermosa que he visto toda mi vida.

-Hola!" Dice Ella, estoy segura de que me noto mirándola.

-Hola Blondie, Sera mejor que ambas quiten esa cara de "Dice el, ante las palabras del hombre no pude evitar sonrojarme y ella también

-Hola" Digo torpemente de nuevo "Soy Arizona Robbins, nueva vecina" estiro mi mano para que ellos la estrechen.

-Bueno eso es genial" Dice con su gran sonrisa "Soy Callíope Torres pero, todos me dicen Callie, y este es mi amigo Mark Sloan"

-Así es, preciosa" Dice el, puede notar que no son novio, pero en cierto modo no me gusta cuando los hombres coquetean tan abiertamente conmigo, será porque soy gay?.

-Así que como eres la "la nueva vecina" de dónde vienes?" Dice ella

- Oh! Yo era de Nueva York" Respondo

-Hola, necesitas ayuda Zona" Dice mi novia y me besa

-No gracias" Respondo y luego veo a Callie y Mark mirándonos y agrego "Oh! Que modales los míos, esta es Lauren Boswell" Luego miro a Lauren "Estos son los vecinos Callie y Mark" Digo mientras señalo a cada uno

Puedo ver en la cara de Lauren que esta celosa, odio que ella este siempre celosa si hablo con otra mujer, y mas cuando esas mujeres están tan calientes y hermosas como Callie

-Su novia" Dice Sarcásticamente Lauren

-Un placer" Contesta Callie sin sonrisa o su tono alegre

-Si, igual" Dice ella con disgusto en su voz.

-Bueno fue un placer pero, ya es hora de irnos Cal, o llegaremos tarde al trabajo" Dice Mark

-Si tienes razón, fue un placer Arizona" Dice con una sonrisa y vuelve a Lauren y con disgusto dijo "Lauren nos veremos".

Cuando estábamos fuera del alcance del oído de Callie y Mark dice Lauren

-Por desgracia"

-Como? Porque no puedes ser amable por una vez en tu vida?" Digo

-Si, bueno será mejor que te alejes de ella, o tendremos problemas" dice Lauren

-No creo que tengas poder para decirme con quien puedo hablar" Le respondo con un tono amargo y me alejo.

Pov Callie

Puedo notar la mirada de Sloan en mí, y sé que no tengo otra salía que responderlo. Lo conozco y sé que su mirada es por saber que paso en el pasillo con esa Hermosa Rubia.

-Suéltalo Sloan te conozco" Digo Yo.

-Bueno, que ocurrió en ese pasillo con Blondie" Lo sabía! A esto venia Mark

-Bueno conocimos a la nueva vecina o no?" Trato de jugar pero, sé que no funcionara con este chico

Nos detenemos en el carrito de café y ordenamos. Nos entregan nuestro café y continuamos caminando

-Vamos Torres! No fue un simple saludo y lo sabes" Si lo sé, me gusta esa chica, es hermosa. Pero tiene a alguien más Pienso.

-No! Mark tengo trabajo que hacer, muchas rondas así que nos vemos esta noche en El bar de Joe.

-Si esto no ha terminado y lo sabes Torres" responde mientras desaparece por el ascensor

Por Dios! Esa Chica estaba muy muy Caliente, y su hermosa imagen sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza, sus ojos, sus hoyuelos, su pelo rizado y rubio.

Torres estas jodida y lo sabes!

**A/N:**

_**Opinen si algo no les gusto o creen que si es bueno… OPINEN ME MATA SABER SU OPINION Y RECUERDEN NO ME MATEN ES MI PRIMER FANFIC. SE LES QUIERE Y SE PONDRA EMOCIONATE!,**_


	2. Esta Noche

**Pov Callie**

Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un día tan cansado, hubo un accidente de coche y 7 personas estaban heridas, todas tenían muchos huesos rotos y por mucho que amo romper y reparar huesos, el día de hoy no fue tan bueno, tampoco trabaje con tanta concentración, pero nadie murió sin embargo pero la rubia que conocí esta mañana me dejo pensando en ella todo el día, pensaba en ella aunque sé que tiene una novia, una novia muy caliente pero no tanto como Arizona.

Mi turno está por terminar y lo único que quiero es ir a Joe y tomar mucho esta noche, estoy en busca de Mark para preguntarle si le gustaría ir a joe conmigo. Está en el piso de Plástica hablando con una enfermera

-Hey" Le digo

-Hola Cal, como estuvo tu día?" Pregunta, con ese tono alegre que tiene hoy diría que se hecho un polvo rápido con una enfermera

-Como un culo" Bromeo

-Uh me imagino" responde burlándose

-Así que, tienes planes para esta noche?"

-Yo? No, porque? Que tienes en mente?" pregunta en tono pícaro

-No eso Mark! pensaba que podíamos ir a Joe esta noche y emborracharnos"

-Eso suena muy bien pero, adelántate tu porque estoy seguro que a Lexie le encantaría unirse a nosotros

-Claro, nos vemos ahí" Le digo y voy en busca de los ascensores

**Pov Arizona**

Bueno hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, desde que me retire de la sala en la mañana no la he visto más a mi novia, la he estado evitando y he estado ocupada acomodando cajas. Ahora me gustaría ir a un bar y sentarme a beber y pensar en la hermosa mujer que conocí esta mañana.

-Voy a salir" grito y tomo mi chaqueta sin esperar una respuesta de mi novia.

Veo un bar a la par de nuestro edificio y no me importa entrar a este. Cuando entre había mucha gente y la verdad todos estaban en grupo y casi no habían asientos pero, vi uno en la barra y me acerque. A la par había una mujer pero no le tome importancia y me senté, ni tan siquiera vi a la mujer.

A mi izquierda llego otra mujer y la noto mirando hacia mí pero luego me di cuenta que miraba a la chica atrás mio y no le tome importancia mientras esa mujer se mueve caminado hacia mi dirección solo que pasa atrás mio y llego a la otra mujer y dice

-Hola Cal!" Sin duda yo he escuchado ese nombre pero después de todo solo he podido pensar en Callie así que seguro lo estoy imaginado.

Le pido al camarero que me llene mi copa de vino blanco y la mujer a la par mía habla

-Vamos Cal! Dame una oportunidad, todos cometemos errores

-Si pero no cometemos los mismos errores 2 veces o sí?" Ante esas palabras ya puedo identificar a la persona que está a la par mía

-Bueno pero, Te amo y eres importante para mí, por favor dame otra oportunidad"

Acaso ella dijo "Te amo", una mujer le dijo a Callie "Te amo", Yay Callíope es Gay, en cuanto a esta chica, será mejor que se aleje de ella.

-No, he tratado de perdonarte pero, no puedo, yo…no puedo, me heriste dos veces pero, ya no más. Cuando aquella noche te dije "Se acabó" es para siempre, tú perdiste la oportunidad conmigo y yo ya no quiero darte más oportunidades o escuchar todas esas malditas palabras que salen de tu boca. Cuando te digo que no te quiero en mi vida es porque NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA, es tan difícil de entender? Será mejor que te alejes Erika"

Conforme pronunciaba cada palabra su tono se elevaba, Erika estaba en estado de shock y se tomó su trago que tenía en la mano y salió muy rápido del bar y cuando ella estaba fuera de la vista de todos dirijo mi mirada a Callie y digo

-Whao! Eso fue…Whao!" mis palabras no quieren salir de mi boca

-Arizona, no sabía que estabas aquí" Ella responde mientras pide un chupito de tequila.

-Si bueno, ni yo sabía de ti , hasta que hablaste, sabía que había oído ese tono de voz, inconfundible" Le digo

-Dime, porque estás aquí sola y no con tu novia"

-Necesito alejarme de ella muchas veces, se pone estresante"

-Me imagino" respuesta sencilla pero con su gran sonrisa

-Y tú?

-Yo?

-Si, que hace una mujer tan hermosa en un bar bebiendo sola?"

-Yo he…mmm…yo." Tartamudea y se sonroja ante mis palabras

-Por lo tanto, yo seguiré pagando sus tragos pero a cambio…"

-Si?" Ella pregunta volviéndose a sonrojar, está nerviosa

-Tienes que bailar, conmigo." Le digo

-Arizona… Pero y Lauren no se enoja?. Digo, no es que no quiera pero Lauren es tu novia.. se enojara"

-Enserio Callie? Ella no importa. En estos momentos, solo seremos tu y yo" Le susurro en tono de seducción.

-Si tú lo dices, no diré no a eso. Quieres bailar Ya?" Yo asiento y nos movemos hasta la pista de baile

Ella hace los mejores movimientos que he visto en toda mi vida, ella es tan caliente. Callie agarra mis caderas con sus manos y me atrae más a ella misma. Eso envió un rayo de excitación directo a mi centro. Podría Bailar con ella todos los días.

Sin darme cuenta la canción se termina y giro y encuentro un tablero de Dardos vacío y agarro su mano y nos dirigimos allí.

**Pov Callie**

Ella agarro mi mano y nos llevó a un tablero de Dardos. Ella es tan caliente y hermosa.

-Juguemos a los dardos" Dice ella.

-Claro pro prepárese para perder Arizona"

-No creo."

-Que Gano si Gano?"

-Mmm Buena pregunta…La que pierde tiene que hacer lo que diga la que gano De acuerdo?2 Ella dice Cualquier cosa es mi primer pensamiento. Como si leyera mi mente agrego

-Sí, cualquier cosa…Hermosa" Ella ha estado coqueteando conmigo toda la noche y me encanta que lo haga

-Esta va a ser una gran noche Preciosa" Agrego

-Mmmm Ni que lo digas" Dice en tono pícaro

**AN: Que les pareció este capitulo**


	3. Mi Noche

**POV CALLIE**

Ya hemos jugado 2 veces y las 2 me ha ganado. Esto es imposible pero, jamás me voy a concentrar con un contrincante como Arizona Robbins. Me susurra palabras sucias al oído y me da golpes en mis nalgas. No sé pero su truco es bueno, yo diría que estoy algo excitada y en las miradas que me da, cuando se le oscurecen sus ojos, diría que ella también esta excitada, solo me ve como un perro muy muy hambriento, como si yo fuera su presa. Mark me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no llegaría porque tuvo un paciente de último momento, pero yo sé que él está en su casa con Lexie en su regazo, no importa porque ahora puedo estar más tiempo con Arizona a solas. Siento una mano en mis nalgas pero, en vez de ser un golpe me aprieta la nalga derecha y vuelvo a ver a Arizona quien ahora esta con una cara inocente.

-Qué Callíope? Ha pasado algo?" Ella dice en tono inocente pero puedo notar que está tratando de contener la risa.

-No, solo un pequeño golpe"

-no crees que ya tienes que pagar por tus errores en Dardos?" Dice ella mientras me da un apretón más en mis nalgas

-Bueno si tú lo dices" Respondo susurrándole al oído, puedo ver como se oscurecen sus ojos de deseo, me da una sonrisa y agrega:

-Llévame a tu casa entonces" Sin decir nada más agarro su mano y la saco del bar.

**POV ARIZONA**

Ya estamos en su edificio, el mismo edificio en el que vivo, estamos esperando el ascensor y no puedo evitar una sonrisa cuando ella me tendió la mano y la agarro, las puertas se abren y por suerte esta vacío cuando estamos adentro me giro y quedo al frente de ella, envuelvo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo hasta mí, la distancia está desapareciendo y ya sé que viene y entonces cierro los ojos para sentir los labios carnosos en contra mía, son suaves, puedo sentir el alcohol pero no importa, ella suelta un gemido y el beso se vuelve más salvaje y Callie suelta otro gemido en señal de permiso para poder entrar, abro mi boca y su lengua ahora está experimentando mi boca. El ascensor suena en señal que hemos llegado a nuestro piso y nos separamos, salimos y llegamos a la puerta de su casa, la abre lo más rápido posible y justo cuando cierra la puerta y a agarro y la empiezo a besar. Ella pega contra la puerta. No sé Como pero ella me acaba de agarrar y llevar alzada hasta su habitación

Mis manos se deslizan por sus caderas y ella empieza a besar mi cuello, paso su camisa por su cabeza y se la quitó, ella hace lo mismo con mi camisa. Estamos semidesnudas y ella desliza su mano por mi sujetador y lo desabrocha dejando libres a mis pezones ahora duros. Empieza a jugar con la mano en mis tetas y yo no puedo aguantar más y le quito su sujetador dejando a la vista sus pezones, empiezo a lamer su cuerpo y ella gime.

-OH DIOS…Arizona…Se siente muy bien!" Justo cuando estoy a punto de quitarle los pantalones mi celular suena. No quiero Separarme de esta bella mujer. Veo la mirada de decepción en su cara.

-Mierda…" Murmuro mientras busco mi celular y veo el ID Contacto.

-Hola?" Pregunto

**-Zona Donde estás?**

-Estoy llegando al ascensor Lauren… porque?

**-Bueno pues son las 11:12 p.m. ya tienes que estar aquí **

-No se preocupe, ya estoy llegando.

Con eso corto la llamada, aún estoy enfadada pero Callie hizo que me sintiera mejor

-Bueno asumo que ya te vas" Dice Callie con un tono de decepción

-Si, lo siento" Respondo mientras me pongo la ropa.

-Volverá a ocurrir?" Dice mientras agacha su cabeza

-Estoy segura que si" Le respondo mientras regreso a la cama y le doy un beso lento.

-Buenas Noches Arizona" Dice mientras me da un beso corto

-Buenas Noches Callíope" digo mientras salgo de la casa de Callie

Nunca había pensado en engañar a alguien, pero ahora es tan diferente. Que habrá cambiado?

_**Que Opinan?**_


	4. Si, me gusta

**Pov Callie**

Tengo una gran resaca. Me prometo a mí misma no volver a beber, jaja la última vez que me dije eso fue hace 4 noches, pero no sirvió porque aquí estoy, pero a pesar de todo, mis recuerdos de lo de anoche están sumamente frescos. Esas imágenes no quieren salir de mi cabeza. Arizona es genial, guapa pero, tiene novia, no creo que ella quisiera dejar a la novia para tener una aventura con alguien como yo, digo la novia se ve muy sexi.

Bueno ya es hora de ir a trabajar, con este dolor de cabeza será difícil…

Pero tratare…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mi buscapersonas sonó y me dirijo a Emergencias. Se oye la ambulancia y se detiene al frente mío

-Niño 12 años Theo Horan, se cayó de su casa en el árbol, se fracturo su brazo izquierdo y se disloco su tobillo derecho" Dice Nicole, la paramédica mientras me da el control de la camilla.

-Muchas Gracias Nicole, Llévenlo a Sala trauma 3" digo mientras me dirijo a dicha sala y agrego a la enfermara "Coleen llama a pediatría, si me harías el favor"

-Claro Dra. Torres."

-No te molestes Torres, La nueva jefa de pediatría está en camino." Dice un hombre alto, pelirrojo y el esposo de Christina Yang, Owen Hunt.

-Que? Desde Cuando tenemos un jefe de pediatría?" Pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno, a partir de hoy." Dice mientras me guiña un ojo y sale del puesto de enfermera.

-Ok, eso es nuevo" añado mientras me dirijo a trauma 3.

Creo que esa nueva jefa de pediatría no es tan puntual. Quien podría ser, será linda o guapa? Será gay o recta? Tendrá a alguien en su vida amorosa?, esas preguntas no abandonan mi cabeza. Y tampoco lo hace la rubia con la que estuve ayer por la noche. Esa hermosa rubia que coqueteo conmigo, sabiendo que tiene novia, me coquetea y besa como si estuviera soltera, pero no el importo, solo quería que yo le hiciera el amor y toda mía durante esa noche, quizá quiere más noches, solo tengo que hablar ella.

La puerta se abre pero no me atrevo a levantar la cabeza y la pediatra mira mi trabajo y sonríe, sé que tampoco se ha atrevido a mirarme, pero no me importa, sigo trabajando y la puerta se vuelva a abrir, ella alza la cabeza pero yo no.

-Hola, "Rock Star" vienes un momento por favor" Dice mi mejor amiga y única Addison Forbes Montgomery, con su tono inconfundible.

-Dame un segundo Addie" Respondo mientras termino mi trabajo en Theo y salgo de la habitación.

-Hola Cal, Como está la resaca?" Pregunta sarcásticamente

-Hey Addie, Jajá Pasando ya"

-Así que, esta noche en Joe's…De nuevo…"

-Addison no se, creo que no podré ir."

-Porqué? Tienes una cita o algo así?" Pregunta con su tono burlon

-No!, es solo que no quiero ir"

-Espera, viste a la Doctora que estaba a la a par tuya?"

-Emm? La pediatra? No porque lo dices?"

-Esta Caliente, tiene una hermosa sonrisa…Y su pelo rubio…Unos hermosos ojos azules…Es tu tipo Callie" Dice mientras me mira fijamente.

-Que? Addie yo no tengo un tipo" Si claro, a quien quiero engañar, tengo un tipo y son las Rubias

- A no? Erika Han, Jessica la de la cafetería, Katie la de la universidad, la de la tienda, Carla Tomlinson, esa no es ni la mitad y tú lo sabes." Dice mientras levanto las cejas con mi estilo sexy.

-Bueno quizás me gustan las rubias!" Exclamo en defensa

-Si lo sé!" Dice mientras tira una sonora carcajada y agrega " deberías invitarla a salir"

-Que? Ni siquiera sé si es gay. Aparte no quiero salir con ella " Digo mientras la veo a los ojos

-Oh No!"

-Que pasa Addie? Te sientes mal?"

-TU….ESTAS…VIENDO….A ALGUIEN..Y TE GUSTA…"

-Yo? Noooooooo!"

-Si y no quieres salir con nadie, porque te gusta esa persana"

-Porque Piensas eso?"

-Porque tienes la mirada de "LO SIENTO, ME ENCANTARIA PERO ME GUSTA ALGUIEN" No es la primera vez que la veo en tus ojos" Tira un Grito de alegría y agrega "Hombre o Mujer?".

-Mujer".

-Descríbela".

- Ojos Azules, Rubia, Hermosa sonrisa, Hoyuelos que me vuelven loca".

-Donde vive?".

-Emm…yo…" Tartamudeo.

-Torres!".

-Al frente de mi apartamento".

-No puede ser… Esta soltera?".

-Ella….Tiene novia…".

-Tiene Novia y te gusta?.

- Y me culpas? Es Hermosa!" Digo a la defensiva.

-Cuál es su nombre?".

-Ari….Arizona Robbins".

-La has besado?",

-Sabes, ni mi padre me habría hecho tantas preguntas como estas!

-No importa, soy tu amiga y quiero saber sobre la chica que te esta enamorando. La has besado?"

-bueno…yo… quizás… hemos…hecho… Cosas…anoche" Tartamudeo

-Qué tipos de cosas? Y Con quién?" Pregunta Mark mientras se une a la conversación en el puesto de enfermera

-Con Arizona Robbins" Responde Addison como si fuera algo normal.

-Que? Te acosté con Blondie?". Pregunta Mark, más alto de lo normal como para que todos vuelvan a ver.

-Shhhhhh! Mark! No me acosté con ella, Casi pasa" Golpeo a Mark en su hombre derecho

-Bueno, eres Buena Torres!"

-Sabes quién es?" Pregunta Addie

-Sí, la conocimos ayer mientras se mudaba al frente del apartamento de Callie" y luego su sonrisa se agranda y agrega "y Adivina como se presentó Callie"

Los ojos de Addison se abrieron más de lo normal y dice " OH! NO PUEDE SER!"

-Si, se presentó como Callíope!"

-Hey! Es normal! Así me presento yo!" Digo mientras se ríen muy fuerte

-Callíope Torres! Te gusta Arizona Robbins!" Grita Addie y todos vuelven a ver menos la pediatra mientras leía la carta de un paciente. Me ruborizo por completo.

-Los voy a matar chicos!" Digo mientras me pongo las manos en mi cara.

En ese momento suena mi localizador y tengo que salir corriendo

Los Ha salvado la campana

XXXXXXXX

A/N: SE QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA EN LOS DETALLES, O ACTUALIZANDO Y LO SIENTO PERO 1- UNA TIA MURIO EL VIERNES Y 2- TUBE EXAMENES Y HASTA HACE POCO TERMINARON, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO ;).EN EL PROXIMO SERA POV DE ARIZONA. QUE LES PARECIO ESTE? TIENEN ALGO EN MENTE? DIGANMELO Y LO CUMPLIRE.

CALLIE Y ARIZONA UIEREN OTRO BEBE, ESOOOO ES GENIAL! NO PUEDO ESPERAR POR ESTE JUEVES.

QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA SEMANA SANTA.

LOS COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS!


	5. FlasBack

**Pov Arizona **

Estoy camino a Joe's con algunos de los Doctores del SGMW y Callie esta adelante caminando con un medio abrazo compartido con Addison. No me gusta que el brazo de Addison este muy debajo de la espalda de Callie, casi por sus nalgas. Yo le gusto, ella me gusta y aun así se abraza así con otras chicas y no soy yo. Bueno Robbins, para, estas celosa y tu aun tienes una novia con la que tienes que terminar en cualquier momento, tu novia la cual te está agarrando de la mana en estos momentos y me está viendo con su cara de "Que pasa?" y ya sé que viene,no pasa de hoy llamándola novia, no mientras que la chica de la que me estoy enamorando esté al frente de mi.

**FlashBack"**

Cuando entre a la sala de trauma 3 muy rápido reconocí a la Doctora que estaba atendiendo a Theo, su olor me pareció conocido en menos de 3 segundos, se vuelve adictivo su rico olor a Notas de Pomelo Rosas, moras silvestres, y otros diferentes pétalos de rosas. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar y decir lo que había practicado durante toda la mañana una pelirroja llama a la puerta y llama a Callíope por "Rock Star" y sinceramente le combina su apodo, una chica sexy a la que llaman "Rock Star" es muy caliente, verdaderamente caliente.

Cuando termino de observar y conversar con Theo me dirijo al puesto de enfermera y escucho la conversación que Callie está teniendo con La chica pelirroja que ahora es Llamada Addison o Addie, le está preguntando acerca de mí a Callíope y Callie confirmo en indirectas que le gusto Le Gusto a la chica más hermosa y sexy que he conocido en mi vida Ese es mi primer pensamiento. Mark aparece y siguen hablando y esta vez Mark no puede disimular porque estoy segura de que todo el Hospital escucho su grito. Callie está sonrojada y se tapa la cara con sus manos. Su busca sonó y salió del puesto de enfermera.

**6 Horas después**

*Toc Toc*

Toco la puerta y permiten abrir, cuando entro, la miro, ella es tan hermosa, ella ni tan siquiera quiere fijarse en quien entro pero, no importa

-Hola" Digo, justo en ese momento ella sabe quién es porque una hermosa sonrisa estalla en su cara y dirige su mirada hacia mi

-Hey! Que haces aquí?"

-Yo trabajo aquí…y necesitaba verte" Digo mientras bajo mi mirada

-Claro! Espera…Trabajas aquí?" Pregunta sorprendida

-Sí, yo soy la nueva jefa de pediatría"

-Qué? estuvimos juntas en una habitación y solas y no me di cuenta? Que pequeño es el mundo no?"

-Si… cuando iba a hablarte, tu amiga apareció." Digo mientras me siento.

-Bueno querías hablarme…De qué?...de lo ocurrido ayer o algo más?" Ella dice nerviosa y suelta su lapicero y me mira fijamente, ahora tendré que improvisar porque se me olvido mi discurso.

-De hecho son varias cosas."

-Está bien, empieza"

-Mira yo…escuche algo que no tenía que escuchar y…he pensado en eso todo el día"

-Qué es eso que no tenías que escuchar?" Ella mira nerviosa

-Yo te escuche hablar con Addison…sobre mi…" Ella se sonroja.

-Mmm yo…no sé qué decir…eso…no lo sé" Dice aún más roja

-Solo quiero saber…Te gusto?" Digo dudando de preguntar.

-Mmmm… No importa, de todas formas te lo diría tarde o temprano no?" Yo solo asiento y agrega "así que si…me gusta mucho Arizona Robbins" Dice con una sonrisa tímida.

-Enserio?"

-Enserio" Confirma ella.

-También me gustas Callíope, mucho." Con eso su sonrisa llego de oreja a oreja, oh su hermosa sonrisa que me derrite.

-Así que esto es bueno" Responde ella alegre y un brillo en los ojos mientras asiento.

-Muy bueno, super bueno" le regalo a cambio una de mis sonrisas con hoyuelos y agrego dejando la alegría por fuea "Pero aún tenemos un problema. Tengo que terminar con Lauren, si vamos a hacer esto, lo quiero hacer de la mejor manera posible"

-Terminaras con ella?" y yo asiento a y digo

-Quiero todo contigo, no con ella, quiero llevarte a citas, poder llamarte Mi Novia, poder hacerte mía todas las noches." Su sonrisa me está matando, de oreja a oreja

-Yo creo en tu palabra y espero todo eso contigo también" Ahora es mi turno de darle la mejor sonrisa que puedo Solo quiero besarla en estos momentos

-Ven, párate" le digo mientras ella se acerca a donde yo estoy y acurruco mis manos en sus mejillas y la atraigo hasta mí, para darle un beso apasionado y lento, sin embargo no muy largo ya que la misma pelirroja que apareció en la mañana acaba de entrar a la oficina e interrumpir nuestro beso. Al parecer le gusta interrumpir mis grandes momentos.

-Addison Forbes Montgomery!" Dice Callie con tono burlón y serio

-Lo siento Callie… Veo que tienes compañía pero, no me la presentaras?'" Dice sarcásticamente después de un tiempo incómodo y Callie dirige su mirada hacia mí.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga Addison Montgomery" Dice y luego la mirada se la da a Addison "Addie ella es la jefa de pediatría, Arizona Robbins"

Addison dice

-Tu eres la que tiene a mi mejor amiga babeando y la chica que le dije que tenia que invitar a salir, Mira Callie! La chica que te gusta y la hermosa pediatra son la misma, que pequeño es el mundo" Dice mientras se estalla en una carcajada y Callie se sonroja.

-Addison" Dice muy ruborizada

Sus manos se estrechan y Addison vuelve a decir

-Por fin conozco a la chica que está enamorando a mi mejor amiga"

-Si esa soy yo! Y no voy a negar, ella me tiene a mi igual… babeando en sus pies" Con eso Addie da una sonrisa de aprobación y aparece Mark Sloan

- Vamos a Joe's!"

-Si ya vamos y la novia de Callie se unirá a nosotros" Addison dice mientras Callie le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-No es mi novia! Si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga será mejor que cierres la boca" En ese momento entra el jefe Owen Hunt con Christina Yang de la mano seguida de Derek y Meredith en un medio abrazo y dice Owen

- Boswell está esperando por nosotros en la puerta principal"

-Boswell?" Preguntamos Callie, Mark y yo al mismo tiempo y Callie agrega

-Bueno, nuestro tiempo fue arruinado" Yo asiento tristemente

-Vamos!" Llama Derek y todos salimos de la oficina, Callie lleva mi mano en la suya. Entramos al ascensor y rápidamente llegamos al piso elegido y Callie me susurra mientras salimos.

-Ve con tu chica, luego hablaremos" y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla

-Pero tú eres mi chica" Hago una mueca y ella me dice.

-Lo se" y me da otro beso mientras nos acercamos a dónde está mi próxima exnovia y nos soltamos las manos Sus manos

-Hey Zona" Dice Lauren mientras me trata de dar un beso en la boca pero muevo la cabeza para que sea en la mejilla, Callie observa eso y sonríe. Ella sabe porque no quise darle el beso.

**Fin Flashback**

-Sabes, creo que nos tenemos que mudar!" Mudar? Que está loca? Miro asombrada

-Como? Apenas nos estamos estableciendo en nuestro apartamento" Digo soltando una risa sin gracia.

-Sí, me ofrecieron ser jefa de Cirugía en Hopkins! Sabes qué significa eso! Hay que volver a mudarnos!"

-Yo no me iré! Aquí soy jefa de pediatría si quieres te vas tu pero…Yo no" Digo firmemente mientras me suelto de su agarre.

-Es por ella no?"

-Disculpa?"

-Por esa chica latina, la ortopédica. Te gusta, no es verdad?" Ella se detiene bruscamente antes de entrar al Bar y respondo.

-Sí, me gusta, me gusta tanto y todo lo que se acerca de ella también me gusta. "

-No me busques, me entiendes, no te arrepientas cuando no me tengas para ti, Me voy, mañana mismo si es posible." Ella Grita

-No creo que me arrepienta de la decisión que estoy tomando" Digo con cara neutra y tono tranquilo

-Voy a empacar mis cosas… No creo que te vuelva a ver… No quiero verte…Eres una perra." Dice tartamudeando y soltando algunas lagrimas

Me doy vuelta empujo la puerta y cuando estoy a punto de desaparecer digo

-Dr. Boswell, buen viaje y suerte en Hopkins.

Veo a Mi Chica en una mesa, ahí me dirijo


	6. Capitulo 6

**Pov Callie**

Entramos a el Bar y conseguimos una mesa, en ese instante noto que no está Arizona ni Lauren y le pregunto a Addison

-Donde esta?."

-Quien?" y ella mira a la mesa para ver quien hace falta y cuando lo nota, me mira con una sonrisa y dice

-No lo sé… Tal vez se fue a su casa con su novia por algún tiempo a solas" Dice en tono burlón, mientras le saco la lengua con una mueca, justo en ese momento le veo entrar y sonrió, ella me busca y cuando me encuentra me devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca y susurra a mi oído.

-Me extrañaste?, porque yo sí. Mucho" Dice mientras se sienta en un asiento vacío a mi izquierda

-Mmm no sabes cuánto… y Lauren?". Pregunto ya que no entro con ella y Arizona se sentó junto conmigo

-En casa, está empacando…Le dieron trabajo en Hopkins."

- Ella te deja aquí? Ósea ella se va sin llevarte, no te pidió que vayas?"

-Si, me pidió que me mudara con ella"

-Te vas?" Pregunto triste

-No, le dije que me gustaba aquí, le dije que aquí tengo un buen trabajo, y ella supo que había alguien más importante para mí que ella y se lo confirme, Terminamos… Ahora solo somos tú y yo, sabes, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por alguien más en nuestras vidas… solo tú y yo" Dice haciendo aparecer sus hoyuelos.

-Sí, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos" Digo mientras la beso, el beso se vuelve más apasionado y salvaje. Los chicos empiezan a silbar y molestar, nos separamos, acercamos nuestras frentes hasta estar pegadas y a hay pocos centímetros de una a la otra hasta estar con una sonrisa en nuestras caras, ella dice casi en un susurro

-Callíope te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?"

-Más que nada" Digo con otro beso lento, aun siento todos los ojos de nuestros amigos en nosotros

-Que tu novia no venía?" Pregunta Yang arruinando el momento

Nos separamos en contra de nuestra voluntad y agrega

-Ella no es más mi novia, ella se va a Hopkins mañana" Dice con un tono tranquilo, mientras pongo mi mano en su muslo y siento que se tensa en mi contacto.

-Hopkins? Porque tu no vas!, esa seria la oportunidad de tu vida!" Dice Karev, haciendo que el ambiente se tense

-Sí, pero no será la mía, no está en mi sueño, no me quiere mudar, me gusta aquí!" Dice mientras baja la cabeza

- Cal ahora es toda tuya" Dice Addison aligerando el ambiente

-Sí, todo el tiempo que me lo permita" Dice Arizona, yo solo sonrio

-Traeré unas bebidas… Que quieren?" Pregunta Owen

-Tequila" Dicen Yang y Meredith al unísono

- La bebida azul que invento Christina" Dice Bailey

-Lo mismo" Digo.

-Yo también" Teddy Altman dice mientras se sienta en la mesa

- Cerveza para los hombres" Dice Alex

- y tú?" Pregunta Owen a Arizona

-Vino Blanco" Dice Teddy respondiendo por Arizona, mientras solo asiente y Owen se va. Arizona mira a Teddy sonríe de oreja a oreja

-Theodora Altman" Dice Arizona, nadie llama así a Teddy, nadie.

-Arizona Robbins" Dice Teddy mientras se levantan y se abrazan

-Tanto Tiempo Teddy!"

-Uffff si" Dice Teddy y por un momento duda y agrega "Dime que ya no estas con esa perra, y que no te has casado, como esa perra decía que un día sucedería" Me muevo incomoda y quito la mano del muslo de Arizona. Ella me mira y otra vez a Teddy quien toma asiento

-Whaooo Teddy, no ya no estamos juntas." Se ríe y agrega "Pero si lo estuviéramos o incluso si estuviéramos casadas no apoyarías mi matrimonio que gran amiga" Incluso si estuviéramos casadas No Dios eso No!

-Lo siento pero no lo apoyaría pero si ella te hace feliz que puedo hacer?. Pero ahora hay alguien más." Pregunta Teddy con curiosidad.

-Sí, la mujer más hermosa de la faz de la tierra, es la chica más genial, ella tiene algo que me tiene loca, no sé si será su sonrisa, su forma de ser o incluso so forma de ser pero esto es algo que nunca he experimentado. " Dice con orgullo

-Zona hablas como si fueras a casarte."

-Algún día Teddy"

-Callie yo que pensaba que tú y Zona serian la una para la otra…Hasta pensaba presentarlas." Arizona y yo nos vemos y no reíamos juntas

-Gracias Teddy se nota que conoces mis gustos" Respondo

-Y los míos" Dice Arizona

-Bueno cuando me presentas a tu chica

En ese momento Owen llego con nuestras bebidas

**30 minutos después**

Los internos junto con Derek y Owen tuvieron que salir paginados dejándonos solo a Teddy, Addison, Mark, Arizona y Yo en la mesa

-Dime como se llama?" Pregunta Teddy ansiosa

-Como se llama quién?" Pregunta Addison perdida y por la mirada de Mark esta igual, pero yo sé a qué se refiere

-La novia de Arizona"

-Lauren Boswell?" Pregunta Mark

-No, Lauren no es mi novia, ya no!" Dice Arizona

-Arizona Hace cuanto que no eres novia de Lauren?" Pregunta Teddy en tono serio

-Hace unos 50 minutos" Dice tímidamente

Addison y Mark se ríe mientras yo agacho la cabeza

-Y la chica que te gusta existe?" Pregunta Teddy, ahora es mi turno de reírme

-Dime Callíope de que te ríes?" Ahora todos se me quedan viendo y mi risa aumenta.

-Yo…nada" respondo en carcajada

-Si Teddy esa chica existe" Dice Arizona sacándole la lengua a Teddy

-Bueno, cuando me la presentaras? Quiero conocerla"

-De hecho ya la conoces."

-Queeeeee? Como se llama?" Arizona me vuelve a ver y se acerca a mi cara y me besa, yo respondo pero nos separamos ya que estamos en público

Teddy mira sorprendida y dice

-Ustedes…están….juntas?!"

-bueno…nosotras…estamos…apenas saliendo" Tartamudeo mientras Arizona se ríe de mi torpes.

-Eso Torres!" Dice Mark se aleja en la dirección de Lexie

-Bueno cariño me alegra haber estado aquí para todo ese drama pero, mañana tengo una cirugía muy temprano" Dice Addison mientras. Solo quedamos Teddy, Arizona y yo. Arizona acaba de poner su mano en mi muslo y sonríe a Teddy

-Así que…Desde cuando se conocen ustedes?" Pregunto

-Universidad. Las mejores amigas" Dice Arizona

- Sabemos todos los amores y Desamores de la otra" Agrega Teddy mientras Arizona le da una sonrisa de complicidad

-Te acuerdas de Kevin, el chico del que te enamoraste durante 3 años y nunca le contaste"

-Ja ja como olvidarlo, y aquella chica que cuando tu querías ella llegaba a tu cuarto por un polvo, se me olvido su nombre" Mmm ya no me gusta esta conversación

- Mmmm si, creo que su nombre era Martha… no Megan era Megan" Dice Arizona con una sonrisa tonta, me muevo incomoda y Teddy lo nota.

-Como se conocieron ustedes?" Pregunta

-Pues yo estaba recogiendo una caja, cuando me estaba mudando y alguien apareció con una risa angelical, me gusta desde que aprecio por ese pasillo"

-Ahí lo tienes" Digo

-Cuando te mudaste?

- Ayer"

-Está Bien" Dice Teddy mientras se ríe

-Que?" Preguntamos Arizona y yo al unísono

-Arizona Robbins no puede estar con la misma chica durante mucho tiempo, llega a donde sea y ya tiene chica nueva" Dice Teddy mientras se ríe con Arizona, yo solo bajo la cabeza.

-Hey! He cambiado!" Dice Arizona mientras toma mi mano

-Si Claro!" Respuesta de Teddy

-A qué hora empiezas mañana?" Pregunto a Teddy

-8"

-Yo también, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, si no quieres llegar tarde al trabajo" Digo mientras me levanto

-Vamos" Todas nos dirigimos a la puerta y cuando estamos bajo la noche fría de Seattle, Teddy pregunta

-Hey Ari! Dónde vives? Tal vez podamos compartir taxi"

-No necesito tomar Taxi" Teddy solo funge el ceño

-Vive al frente de mi apartamento, recuerdas?, nos conocimos en el pasillo" Aclaro

-Creo que esa bebida azul es mala para Teddy" Dice Arizona mientras nos reímos

-Bueno como digas!" Dice Teddy mientras toma un Taxi

Arizona y yo caminamos bajo la hermosa noche hasta nuestro edificio agarradas de la manos, en momentos se paraba al frente mío y me robaba besos y hablaba, no sé qué decía, solo podía notar su belleza. Mientras estábamos en el ascensor me acorralo a la pared y me beso apasionadamente, las puertas se abrieron y una pareja mayor nos atrapo, cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, ella agarro mi mano y dijo

-No me quiero alejar de ti." Dice haciendo pucheros

-Ni yo, pero hay que hacerlo, nos veremos mañana."

-Pero… no…puedes…quedarte…en mi cama…conmigo" Tartamudea

-Arizona..."

-Callíope no haremos nada, solo me abrazaras y yo te abrazare" Ella me corta

-Está bien

Cuando entramos al apartamento de Arizona, vemos vidrios rotos en el piso, la ropa de Arizona en el piso, un marco con el vidrio roto y la foto cortada a la mitad, seguramente del lado cortado estaba Lauren, la cama esta desarmada y los sillones desaparecieron, en la cocina faltan los platos y vasos, Arizona abrió la refrigeradora y no había más que una botella de agua. Arizona me ve y dice

-Cariño que te parece si esa noche la posponemos, no tengo cama ni sillón, durare mucho armando solo la cama, y tendré que ir de compras mañana. Ve y descansa" Pone un suave beso en mis labios

-Pero ¿Dónde Dormirás tú?" Pregunto confundida

-No te preocupes, pondré unas mantas y almohadas en el piso, porque el colchón no está tampoco" Dice como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-No, no creas que vas a dormir aquí, en el piso, sola, no, no y no. Tu vienes a dormir conmigo, en mi casa"

Cuando estaba a punto de reclamar la silencio con un beso y agrego

-Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Con eso salimos de ese apartamento, directo a mi cama…

**A/N: Hola! Que les pareció?. Un poco del desastre que dejo Lauren. Para el próximo cap habrá más drama, este fue una idea rápida, que la pensé después de subir el 5, lo escribí en 15 minutos. Esta semana Santa mis actualizaciones no serán seguidas, porque donde estoy no tengo internet, aunque cuando no tengo internet escribo fanfic y los guardo para cuando tenga **

**Comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	7. La tercera cita

**Pov Arizona**

3 semanas, hace 3 semanas Callie y yo tuvimos la primera cita, y hace 4 semanas nos conocimos. Hace 4 semanas que mi felicidad ha aumentado un doble. Con Callie todo es diferente, expresarse es más fácil, amo todo el tiempo que he pasado con ella, todos los besos que le he robado, han sido muchos pero, si siempre voy a obtener una sonrisa como la que me da cuando termina el beso, lo seguiría haciendo hasta que me muera. Hemos hablado tanto que diría que la conozco desde que estábamos en pañales. Sé que viene de una familia de ricos, su hermana menor Aria y ella son muy parecidas, excepto que Aria es más delgada. Estuvo en el cuerpo de paz. Estuvo casada con un hombre, George O'malley, un idiota por dejarla ir, yo jamás la dejare ir, jamás.

Sin embargo decidimos que quizá no contarle a nadie era lo mejor, excepto Teddy, Addie y Mark que estuvieron en el bar.

Hoy tenemos nuestra 3 cita, estoy nerviosa, la tercera cita es en la que se pasa de base pero, si no le gusta la forma en que yo lo hago, y si no llega a ser suficiente. No quiero que esto termine por eso.

-Hey! Te noto preocupada" Dice Teddy

-No, estoy bien, algo nerviosa, nada más."

-Por qué nerviosa?"

-Hoy es nuestra tercera cita, ya sabes lo que se hace en las terceras citas."

-No, no sé, que se hace?" Ella juega.

-Ja ja… cierto tú no tienes citas, nadie se atreve a estar con alguien como tú!" Digo, ella saca la lengua

- Oye! Yo no soy la chica con hoyuelos, rubia y hermosos ojos de la que todos, hombres y mujeres andan atrás de ella, y luego les rompes el corazón"

-Hey! No rompo corazones… ya no tanto… Al menos admites que soy hermosa"

-Claro que rompes corazones, que me dices de los hombres que rechazas por ser lesbiana…" Ella y yo nos reímos y alguien me abraza por detrás. No me alarme, su olor es conocido, un perfume que le regale hace 3 días, me llamo la atención del nombre y luego su olor.

-Hey hermosa! Gran día hoy no?"

-Mmm sí, pero se pone mejor por la noche" Siento como se tensa.

-Mmmm espero…me tengo que ir, hay pacientes!" Dice mientras me suelta y se pierde por el pasillo.

-Que fue eso?" Pregunta Teddy

-Yo…no lo se" Teddy pone una mano en mi hombro derecho y dice

- Suerte McDimples" y con eso desaparece

**6:45 pm.**

Faltan 15 minutos para mi cita con Callíope, y no tengo que ponerme, me he probado todos los vestidos y toda mi ropa, y no encuentro el adecuado.

Me he decidido por el vestido azul que resalta mis ojos, pegado al cuerpo, tacones plateados, que combinan con la cadena en forma de corazón que compartimos. Una cola desordenada y ¡Estoy Lista!.

Hoy Callíope está de guardia, no llegara exactamente a las 7:00 pm, quizá a las 7:10, pero yo sé que ella vendrá por mí.

**7:30 pm**

En cualquier momento estará aquí, seguro estará luciendo hermosa, bueno más de lo que ya es.

Voy a llamarla, para asegurarme que vendrá… Busco marcador rápido "Callíope", llamo…suena…suena…suena…suena…suena…. correo de voz

Ya llegara. Me recuesto en el sillón…y me quedo dormida…Pensando Ella vendrá, ella vendrá…por mi

**8:30 pm**

Me desperté en mi sillón, el sillón que Callie y yo escogimos juntas.

Se supone que Callíope venia por mí a las 7, y son las 8:30 y no aparece, ella dijo que vendría, me prometió ayer por la noche que no faltaría por nada en el mundo, sin embargo, aquí estoy, sola.

Me levanto contra mi voluntad, me dirijo a mi cocina, busco una botella de vino, y una copa, una copa? Para que, es mejor con el pico de la botella. Mi estómago ruge, una pizza no haría mal, busco el número de la pizzería de favorita… de Callie… y llamo

-Si? Hola! Mauricio, para ordenar una pizza**, **Grande.

**-Hola Arizona, como la desea?, como siempre, la favorita de Callie**

**-**No Mauricio, me gustaría la que tiene… la que Callie odia…con carne molida y el resto.

**-Claro Arizona, a tu apartamento? Asumo que no es Callie con quien cenaras **

-Si, el mío. No, no es Callie, ni nadie. Gracias Mauricio

**-Con gusto Arizona, que pases unas buenas noches, y llega en 30 minutos.**

Mauricio es muy amigo de Callie, fuimos a comer varias veces con Mark, Teddy y Addison, él ya sabía lo que Callie comería. Callie me presento a él y cuando estamos cansadas solo pedíamos la pizza favorita de Callie "Lo de siempre" Como lo llama el, él sabe que a Callie no le gusta la pizza que lleva carne molida y chile y todas esas cosas, por eso sabía que no iba a cenar con Callie. A Mauricio no le gusta ir a dejar las pizzas, pero cuando se trata de nuestras pizzas, si las va a dejar.

No me doy cuenta pero, mi botella de vino ya va por la mitad, y mi teléfono empieza a sonar, One Thing, un tono de llamada que solo lo tiene la chica que me tiene tomándome todo el vino, me acerco al celular, veo la imagen de ID, esa hermosa imagen que se tomó cuando fuimos por una pequeña caminata en el sendero del parque por las montañas, mi fondo de pantalla en mi IPhone es de ella y yo, en el mismo día, mi contraseña la puso Callie, es Calzona, ella dice que se combinan nuestros nombres, ella lo ve perfecto, pero yo le digo que suena a pizza, y que no es sexy. Ella tiene la misma contraseña en su IPhone y su huella está registrada en mi IPhone, y la mía en el de ella.

Mi celular registra que tengo 2 llamadas perdidas de Callie, y vuelve a llamar. No me atrevo a contestar, porque si contesto me dará escusas, yo no creo que pueda escuchar escusas, estoy segura que lloraría. Me acaba de mandar un mensaje

**Nena por favor contéstame, tenemos que hablar. Xoxo**

**Arizona, sale que me lees los msj, es whatsapp, por favor no me ignores, 3**

**Hey nena, tienes derecho a estar enojada, pero déjame explicarlo.**

Ya no puedo seguir leyendo, tengo todo el derecho de estar enojada pero, más que todo estoy triste, desmotivada, ella me prometió estar aquí, hoy… para mi…

Suena el timbre de la puerta, ya está la pizza aquí, busco mi dinero. Cuando salgo por la pizza, Mauricio está sonriendo y dice mientas me entrega la caja de pizza

-Hey! Te mudaste para mí, quien será la afortunada que gane hoy?" Yo suelto una risa sin gracia.

-No hay nadie aquí, solo yo y mi celular"

-Sexo telefónico? Callie está de viaje?" Ahora mi risa si sale con mucha gracia,

-Ojala fuese eso, aparte ella y yo nunca hemos tenido sexo, quizá nunca lo tendremos" Digo tristemente

-Ari que paso entre tú y Callie?" Justo en ese momento suena mi celular, Callie sigue llamando

-Nada… no lo sé…. Solo hoy no estoy de humor"

-Pero por que no le contestas las llamadas? Sé que ese es su tono, Callie te tiene el mismo tono"

-No estoy de humor para hablar con ella"

-Bueno Ari, espero que eso se mejore, Buenas Noches"

-Igual"

Cierro la puerta y mi celular vuelve a sonar.

-Que?"

**-Hey! Nena hasta que por fin contestas"** Puedo sentir su sonrisa

-Sí, que quieres?" Digo en tono frio

**-A ti"**

-Mira Torres, dime que necesitas? No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, ni tus tonterías"

**-Ya cenaste?"** Pregunta triste

-Estoy en eso, ya que alguien dijo que me llevaría a cenar, pero típico no se presentó" Digo fría y amargamente

**-Arizona yo no quer…"**

-No me des escusas, no quiero tus escusas!, te dije que cambiáramos las fechas y no te dio la gana, sabes, me vestí como nunca para alguien que no puede ni hacer frente a esta conversación , cara a cara" Grito al teléfono

**-Arizona yo aún estoy en el hospital, no he podido salir, pero necesitaba escuchar tu voz"**

-Pues escúchala bien, porque si no es para algo profesional no la escucharas de nuevo!" Digo mientras corto la llamada

Nunca me había comido una pizza entera, pero hoy no voy a cuestionar eso, solo quiero dormir y no pensar en Callie

**A/N: Comentarios?**


	8. Soy tu novia?

**Pov Callie**

Lo arruine, lo sé, trate de llegar a mi cita con Arizona, y tras de eso le mentí, no mucho solo un poco, sobre que estaba de guardia, en parte es cierto, pero a las 6 estaba con una amiga del pasado, Sasha, la primera chica con la que estuve en mi vida, ella y yo somos amigas, terminamos por decisión de ambas, y por un tiempo nos separamos y hace 2 días me di cuenta de que estaba aquí en Seattle, y decidimos reunirnos, no pensé que duraría mucho, luego a las 7:30 tuve que ir al hospital con Sasha porque se sentía muy mal y hasta las 8 mire mi reloj y vi que era tarde para la cita y trate de llamar a Arizona hasta que me contesto, y me corto, la llamada y dijo que no quería volver a hablar conmigo, eso dolió.

Ahora cuando llegue al hospital la buscare, porque no me daré por vencido, dijimos que lo teníamos todo y no pienso que se pueda alejar tan fácil de mí. Escucho que alguien toca la puerta y por un momento pensé que podría ser Arizona pero yo sé que ella no quiere verme. Me levante y abrí la puerta, era Sasha

-Hola! Esperabas a alguien?"

-No yo…estaba pensando" Le digo mientras la hago pasar

-Bueno, sobre qué? Pareces estar muy triste"

-No tranquila estoy bien" Digo mientras me desplomo en el sofá

Se sienta junto a mí y agrega " Podrías ser mi tutora?"

-En qué?" pregunto

-Bueno hoy empieza mi residencia en el SGMW, estaba en el Miami-Dade pero logre que me trasladaran para tener la mejor tutora de orto…sé que quiero ser ortopedista"

-Claro eso es maravilloso, nos vamos al hospital ya?"

-Claro"

Salimos de mi apartamento y Sasha estaba diciendo cosas que me hacen reír mucho, cuando llegamos al hospital pude notar varios ojos mirándome mientras conversaba alegremente con Sasha, y pude notar con el rabillo de mi ojo, a alguien que echaba humo, era Arizona, celosa, debería hablar con ella, mientras más rápido, mejor.

-Sasha, puedes prepararte, y espérame en mi oficina, yo ya llego."

-Claro Cal"

Me trate de acercar a Arizona pero, cuando me vio, cerro el expediente que tenía en la mano, dio media vuelta y trato de salir de la habitación, pero yo por supuesto que la seguí, hasta su oficina, ella sabía que la seguía, y dejo la puerta cerrada, pero ella me dio una llave por emergencia y no dude en usarla, y entre. Cuando entre ella estaba sentada en su escritorio y no me miro.

-La llave se la di para emergencias, no para invasión sin autorización" dice de un tono frio que no conocía.

-Bueno perdona, pero, tenemos que hablar."

-No, tu y yo no tenemos más asuntos pendientes" Dic mientras alza su cabeza

-Sí, no llegue ayer, pero no es el fin del mundo, podemos reintentar ir por esa tercera cita"

-No creo que a tu noviecita le guste eso! Fue rápido buscar un remplazo para mi ¿no?" Dice con tono serio y algunas partes llenas de celos

-Ella es mi alumna! Ella me pidió que yo fuese su tutora!"

- Solo eso? No hubo algo en el pasado? Porque yo no fui la única que vio que te miraba con ojos de deseo"

-Que importa el pasado? Se supone que tenemos que vivir el presente" Digo mientras me acerco a ella y ella se para y se acerca a mí un poco

-Eso es un sí?" pregunta con tono serio

-Si Arizona, hubo algo, durante 2 años, ella fue mi novia, mi primera mujer, y fui su primera mujer también, me gustaba, estaba enamorada de ella pero ya no! Ya no me gusta ella" digo mientras me acerco, pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, cubriendo sus hoyuelos y agrego en español "Ahora me gustas tú" mientras la beso.

-Porque no llegaste ayer?"

-Porque…yo…

-Dime la verdad, no me enojare"

-Lo prometes?"

-No prometo nada, pero tratare"

-Ok yo ayer me iba a reunir con Sasha"

-Sasha?" Pregunta mientras su ceño se funge

-Sí, la chica con la que entre" Me detuve para leer su reacción, su cara dice celos y decepción por todas partes

-Esa es tu manera de decir que sales con dos chicas?" Pregunta mientras se suelta de mis brazos

-No! Dios No!, Quedamos en reunirnos porque no hablamos desde hace 10 años, y era solo una media hora, pero el tiempo paso y se me olvido estar atenta y luego fuimos al hospital porque ella se sentía mal, luego me fije en la hora y me acorde de nuestra cita, ahí te llame…y esta mañana ella llego a mi apartamento y me pregunto si yo quería ser su tutora … te prometo que no ocurrió nada, ella sabe que salgo con alguien."

-Enserio" Yo asiento y ella se tira en mis brazos y agrega entre besos "Esta (beso)…Noche (Beso)…Tu (beso)…Yo (Beso)….Mi (beso)…apartamento (Beso)…Con (beso)… pizza (beso)…No faltes" poniendo un beso más apasionado

-Por nada del mundo… a las 7?

-Claro!

Mi teléfono suena y veo el ID Sasha, y contesto

-Hey! Ya voy!"

**-Claro" **Dice mientras cuelga

-Bueno será mejor que te vayas" Dice mientras me besa

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo? Estaré en el laboratorio

-Claro!"

Con eso me dirijo a mi oficina

**Hora de Almuerzo**

Lo sé, lo sé!" Digo mientras Sasha se vuelve a reír

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, Como es la chica con la que sales?"

-Ella es, hermosa, maravillosa, la mejor chica que conozco"

-Espero conocerla"

-Yo estaría encantada de que la conocieras"

Un minuto de silencio y viene la pregunta!

-Te desconcentra la música? A la hora de trabajar?"

-No, porque?"

-Puedo poner música? Tengo música latina!" Dice mientras me enseña su IPhone

-Claro!" Digo.

Ella pone Salsa, el ritmo es pegajoso y al momento estamos bailando salsa, nos olvidamos del trabajo por un segundo y bailamos Salsa, con mi compañera latina, la puerta se abre y Arizona entra mientras me separo de Sasha y me acerco a Arizona y me besa apasionadamente, posesiva, diría que celosa, por no ser la chica con la que bailo. Sasha tose, dirijo mi mirada a Sasha y digo

-Sasha ella es la Dra. Arizona Robbins, mi novia" Luego mi mirada a Arizona y digo "Nena ella es Sasha Rodríguez, mi residente a cargo y mejor amiga del colegio."

Arizona le extiende la mano y Sasha la toma

-Encantada"

-Igualmente, sabes Callie me ha hablado mucho de ti! Todo el tiempo te nombra!" Yo me sonrojo y veo que Arizona baja la cabeza para ocultar su rubor

-Oh Whao! En la mañana conversamos y me dijo sobre ti muchas cosas"

-Bueno espero que sean buenas"

-Todas" Digo mientras agarro a Arizona, la giro y la beso apasionadamente, Arizona es muy adictiva, odio tengo mucho tiempo sin besar los labios que tanto amo

-Bueno esa es mi señal para poder ir a almorzar" Dice Sasha, mientras sale de la habitación

-Así que…" Empieza Arizona mientras juega con un rizo negro de mi pelo

-Así que…" Repito

-Soy tu novia?"

-Mmmm?"

-Que si soy tu novia?, digo me presentaste a Sasha como tu novia y quería saber si soy tu novia. Callíope soy tu novia?" Ella divaga

-Bueno…Mmmm… Arizona quieres ser mi novia?"

-Más que nada! No sabes desde hace cuánto quería llamarte novia"

-Yo tampoco, ahora somos novias!" Exclamo con mucho entusiasmo en mi voz

-Ahora somos novias!" Repite ella mientras nos besamos apasionadamente, nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hace presente

-Ahora puedo llamarte mía!" Digo

-Soy solo tuya, a como tú eres mía…Solo mía" Dice mientras nos besamos pero esta vez es lento y lleno de sentimientos

Ya no puedo esperar por la noche…

**AN: Voy a necesitar ayuda con el siguiente comentario, ya que nunca he escrito una escena sexual y menos de lesbianas, Envíen sus sugerencias en los comentarios porfa!**

**Ahhhh y Hola espero que todo estén bien! XD**


	9. Nuestra primera vez

**Pov Arizona**

Hoy es mi cita en casa con Callíope, ella prometió que hoy no habrá nada, ni nadie que nos impida tener nuestra cita, decidimos que por ser en casa sería algo casual, llevo unos jeans con unos tacones que sé que ama Callie y una blusa gris, con una coleta desordenada, estoy segura que Callíope pensara que estoy sexy, no necesito mucho

*Tic Toc*

Ya llegoooo!

Oh Dios, me miro en el espejo, lo he hecho como 50 veces desde que estoy lista, cuando abro la puerta no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma en mi cara, de oreja a oreja, Ella lleva una falda corta, pegada al cuerpo, una blusa con un escote que hace una buena vista de sus chicas, y sus "botas tacones Puta" que llegan a su rodilla, Ella sabe que sus tacones puta me matan, Sus rizos caen sobre sus hombros, y su sonrisa, lo que yo pagaría para ver esa sonrisa todos los días.

En pocas palabras se ve perfecta, se ve perfecta!

-Hola" Dice después de un rato de babear una por la otra "Puedo pasar?"

-Uh, Si, pasa lo siento" Digo mientras me besa, dulcemente, esos labios de los que nunca me cansaría

-Así que… yo ya pedí la pizza y Mauricio la trae en cual momento" Dice, pero sé que hay algo más, no la presionare.

-Muy bien" Digo mientras cierro la puerta y se sienta en el sillón

-Como termino tu día?"

-Tranquilo y el tuyo?"

-Igual" Nunca había un silencio incomoda pero, hoy, es excepción.

-Quieres tomar algo?"

-Vino, tinto, ya lo sabes" Dice mientras me guiña un ojo y me dirijo a la cocina, cojo dos copas y sirvo en una vino tinto y en la otra blanco. Le entrego la copa y empezamos a hablar con más facilidad, comimos la pizza y el tiempo empezó a pasar, cuando me percato del tiempo, pongo las copas en la mesa de café y, llego a sus piernas y me siento encima, pongo una pierna a cada lado de la suya y le susurro mientras beso su cuello

-He estado esperando esta noche desde hace un tiempo"

-Así que, y que será lo importante que trae con ella?" Ella juega mientras continuo besándola

-Mi novia, hoy viene mi novia, va a ser nuestra primera vez, Sabes?" Continúo jugando

-Oh! Tú tienes novia? No sabía y será mejor que me vaya, ya sabes, no quiero tener problemas" Dice mientras tomo su cara entre mis manos y la beso apasionadamente. Y paso de su boca a su mandíbula, hasta su cuello de nuevo y haciendo que mi lengua presionara su piel de vez en cuando, su piel morena, como canela,

Ella me levanta con su fuerza y me pega con una pared mientras mis manos empiezan a bajar de su cabeza a sus glúteos,

-A- Arizona" Dijo al contacto y me alza mientras yo pongo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y mis manos navegan por toda su espalda, me llevo hasta el cuarto y no sé cómo hizo para no tropezar con nada entre besos, en el camino pude quitarme mi blusa, puse mis manos sobre su cuello, mientras me tiraba a la cama.

-La camisa, quítatela, quiero verte desnuda" Con un movimiento rápido se quita la camisa y sus tacones puta y su falda están fuera de su cuerpo también, dejándola solo en ropa interior, color rosa?

-Whao, no sabía que a Callíope Torres le gustaba el rosa!" digo mientras ella empieza a quitarme la ropa

-Cállate y quítate la ropa, quiero hacerte mía, antes que tu novia llegue!" cuando estoy en ropa interior ella empieza y suelta su ropa interior, dejando un cuerpo glorioso, desnudo, color canela, yo hago lo mismo y le digo

-Eres demasiado sexy Dr. Torres"

- Lo mismo digo, Dr. Robbins" Dice mientras me empieza a besar de nuevo y puedo sentir su sonrisa en el beso, Hice leves movimientos provocando que nuestros cuerpos se rosaran en fricción, luego comencé a bajar mis labios a su cuello dejando una pequeña mancha, mientras mis manos seguían explorando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, dirigiendo mi mano hasta su entrepierna, podía sentir la excitación que salía de su cuerpo, movía mi mano de arriba abajo en sus piernas sin acariciar por completo, mientras besaba u jugaba con sus pezones, Callie comenzó a mover las caderas, cada vez que sentía mi mano cerca de su centro, comencé a darle caricias en sus labios tanto internos como externos, poco a poco, sin entrar en ella ni tocar su clítoris, mi cuerpo se erizaba, el de ella también, sus gemidos cada vez más y su respiración más rápida y pesada, me dirigí hasta su intimidad y puse sus pies en mis hombros, para poder tener un mejor acceso ya no serian los dedos sino mi lengua, haciendo que mi chica perdiese el control

-Voy a hacerte venir de una manera como nunca antes a podido contigo" al escuchar eso Callie sintió como yo entre, un sonoro gemido escapo de su garganta

-Oh dios!...Arizonaaaa…. Si… Sigue nena no pares…. Haaa…"Dijo, en español, no entendí solo que mi nombre pero es una cosa buena, estoy tan mojada como Callie, de eso no tengo ni la menor duda.

Después de hacer que Callíope tuviera un par de orgasmos y ella me devolviera el favor, nuestros cuerpos temblaban, juntos, estábamos abrazadas, por la ventana se veía las luces de la calle con una vista muy hermosa, aparte de la que está a la par mía, claro,

Oh Dios con Callíope todo es tan diferentes, me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ella, y no lo puedo evitar, soy mucho más feliz ahora y se debe a ella

-No sé qué hice para merecerte, pero solo importa que ahora estamos juntas no?" Digo mientras a Callie se le forma una sonrisa en la cara, en vez de responder, me beso, pero para hacer mejor el momento, alguien toca la puerta, desesperadamente

-Oh Mierda!" dice Callíope "Déjalo pasar" al decir eso la puerta suena mas fuerte

-Solo será un momento" Digo mientras me pongo una bata y voy a abrir, cuando abro la puerta, estoy en shock, que hace ella aquí? Mientras Callie esta qui

-Ya no saludas Zona?"

-Q-que haces aquí? Pensé que."

-Solo porque vives aquí en Seattle ya uno no puede venir a visitarte?"

-Lo siento es solo que no es el mejor momento"

-Arizona Quién es?" Pregunta Callie mientras sale de la habitación con una bata.

-Zona quien es tu amiga, me la presentaras?

Mierda Es pronto, no aun

**EN: y Bien? Valio la pena la espera?**


	10. Mama?

**Pov Callie**

Después de que Arizona me hiciera tener un par de orgasmos y yo devolverle el favor, me sentí muy bien, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan bien, esa conexión que obtuvimos, fue muy grandiosa, impresionante, la mejor de muchas noches, ella me hizo sentirme especial, me hizo creer que todo es mejor ahora, me dio esperanzas para volver a amar a alguien sin miedo, sin temor a que ese alguien no me ame, me hizo sentirme amada e importante para alguien, después de mis amigos.

Pero para arruinar el hermoso momento, alguien toca la puerta desesperadamente, como si fuera a morir y mi rubia fue a abrir la puerta, después de unos minutos de esperar en la cama, decido ir en busca de mi rubia, pero, esta con alguien más, muy vieja para ser una ex desesperada, tiene unos ojos y una sonrisa como Arizona, es algo rubia y le dice Zona

¡Oh No!

Salto a las conclusiones, es su madre, pero para conocerla es demasiado pronto y si no le agrado o si…

-Callieeeeee!" Un grito de la rubia más joven me saca de mis pensamientos

-Si?"

-Mamá ella es Callie, una amiga, Callie ella es mi mamá" Dice, acaso dijo Amiga

-Hola! Tienes que ser una buena amiga, como para estar sin ropa interior en su casa, Es un placer Callie"

-Igual Sra. Robbins" Digo mientras me sonrojo

-Oh llámame Bárbara querida"

-Mama que haces aquí?" Pregunta de la rubia mas joven.

-Oh Zona, tengo mucho tiempo de no verte, donde esta?…por cierto" Dice mientras su sonrisa se borra

-Mmm no lo se." Dice mi novia mientras gira sobre sus talones y me dice con sus labios "Ponte algo de ropa" fue mi señal para salir, me vestí y lo dude un poco pero Salí de la habitación llego a la cocina donde esta Arizona y su madre.

-Sabes? Uno como mínimo le informa a sus padres que termino con su novia de un año, no crees?" Dice Bárbara

-Sí, pero no he tenido tiempo" dice Arizona

-Ah! Pero si hay tiempo para remplazar a tu novia con otra chica" Whao! Eso no me lo esperaba

-No, no, no, no vengas diciéndome puta en mi casa" Dice Arizona mientras se para furiosa de su silla

-Oh Arizona! A ti no te estoy llamando puta, solo que prefieres revolcarte con una chica cualquiera, en vez de avisarle a tus padres que tú y tu novia terminaron."

-No digas que Callie es una cualquiera, de acuerdo? Ella me gusta, mucho, y no voy a dejar que llames a mi novia una cualquiera, ella es mejor que cualquier novia que he tenido, De acuerdo? La mujer más hermosa que he conocido, ella se ha vuelto en lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida, si ella se fuera en este momento, mi vida no tendría sentido" Dice Arizona mientras se calma, dijo indirectamente que me ama?

Bárbara tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y Arizona frunce el ceño y luego me nota, gira y coloca sus labios en los míos, se aparta y luego con una sonrisa agrega

-Mama, esta es Callíope Torres, mi novia" Su madre cuando va a hablar es interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Arizona

**-Hola?...Si…Ya mismo? Pero…. Si señor no tardo…con gusto…. Diez minutos. **Con eso cuelga y dice

-Callie, un autobús se volcó y hay muchos niños heridos….y muchos hueso que romper" Dice mientras aparece una de sus Súper Mágicas Sonrisas y agrega "Mama siéntete como en casa, volveremos en la noche, el deber llama"

-Claro, Hoyuelos, ve tranquila"

Cuando llegamos al hospital, era un caos, y la gente me miraba y murmura en sus oído, en el hospital, el trabajo que mejor hacen las enfermeras es inventar chismes, aunque no creo que nadie sepa lo mío con Arizona, digo, nadie ha mencionado nada aun,

El día trascurrió lentamente para mi gusto, la verdad no vi a mi Novia en todo el resto del día, estoy en un puesto de enfermeras y una agarra valor y se acerca.

-Dra. Torres?"

-Si Collen?"

-Usted?...Usted…"

-Dilo, no muerdo." Digo con una sonrisa

-Está usted Saliendo con la Dra. Robbins?"

-Yo no lo llamaría salir" Ella suelta un suspiro de esperanza y agrego "Somos novias, nuestra relación va muy bien, es genial tener una novia como Arizona" Dicho esto la morena frunce el ceño y se aleja, mi enfermera favorita está interesada en mi novia?. Regreso a mi oficina y no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas, la puerta se abre ¡Hablando de La reina de Roma!

-Hola! Como fue hoy?" Dice ella, mientras me da un casto beso.

-Mmm bastante bien…Oye que piensas de Collen?

-La enfermera sexy de Ortho?"

-Si…espera… crees que es sexy?"

-Pues la verdad si…" Después de un momento de silencio agrega "Mala Respuesta?"

-Oh Si! Muy mala!" Digo mientras le doy la espalda, Con un puchero, lo que ella hace es pasar sus brazos por mi espalda hasta la parte delantera, y me besa el hombro y dice

-Si es sexy, pero no le llega ni a los talones a una hermosa latina con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos color chocolate que tanto amo!"

-Debería estar celosa?" Ella sonríe y giro para besarla, cuando el beso termina agrego "Ella está interesada en ti… Collen" La rubia solo ríe y dice

-Que lastima que mi corazón se lo dejo otra chica!, La que te hable antes" Esta vez es ella quien me besa

-Me has estado tirando indirectas todo el día!" Ella frunce el ceño

-Como? A que te refieres?"

-Me has dicho 3 veces que me amas indirectamente!"

-No Callíope, no te amo!" Al decir eso mi cara cae y ella lo nota y rápidamente y se corrige "Bueno si te amo, pero no te lo había dicho porque es muy pronto, y me da miedo que no me ames!" Dice, al decir eso me sorprendió mucho!

-Enserio?"

-Si, Te amo Callíope Torres"

-Yo también te amo Arizona Robbins "Cuando estabas a punto de besarnos en celular de Arizona suena y nos separamos de sorpresa

-**Si? …Enserio mama? Porque siempre interrumpes los mejore momentos con Callíope?... Que? No estoy teniendo sexo salvaje con Callíope en este momento…. No solo se trata de sexo…. Yaaaaay!... Callíope y yo estamos en camino!**

-Y?" Pregunto mientras mi novia cuelga su celular

-Mi mama hizo la cena y mi postre favorito!"

-Enserio? Cuál es tu postre favorito?"

-Aparte de ti… Mmmm… Pie de Manzana"

-Estoy celosa del pie de manzana"

-Hummm no deberías, eso se acaba rápido, pero tu, dudas mucho" Eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mientras nos dirigimos a casa.

**AN: Hola! Les gusto? Saben me quede con las ganas de la actualización del fanfic de la pagina "****Callie and Arizona (Calzona) Latino America" y nunca llego**

**Magda: Un poco tarde, pero llego ;)**


	11. El viaje

**Pov General**

Estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de la mama de Arizona, Callie le prometió a Bárbara cuidar a Arizona, y Arizona le prometió a su madre en secreto, no arruinar lo que tenía con Callie. Bárbara satisfecha con ambas promesas se retiró, mientras Callie y Arizona se retiraban por el lado contrario agarradas de la mano y pensando sobre lo que su semana había sido, cuando a Callie le sonaba el celular.

**Hola… Si…. Cuando? Claro que si… Cuantas personas… mañana?... Claro mañana llego… Hermanita espero ver mi sobrina!... La familia López?... Como los viejos tiempos… Hasta mañana.**

Callie cuelga su llamada y Arizona la ve con cara de "Que pasa?" mientras llegan al auto.

-Y?" Pregunta finalmente Arizona mientras están adentro y Callie empieza a Conducir

-Tengo un viaje, a Miami, unos días" Dice mientras mira brevemente a su novia, con un tono extrañamente alegre. Por otro lado Arizona se decepciona, no puede pensar pasar unos días sin su novia, se han acercado mucho este tiempo, y le es imposible dormir cuando Callie no llega a su casa por una cirugía, o tiene no puede llegar a su casa.

-Y cuando te vas?" Pregunta tratando de sonar desinteresada

-Mañana" Como si fuera algo normal

-Mañana? Y cuando vuelves?"

-No lo sé, quizá dentro de unas dos semanas"

- No crees que es mucho tiempo? Digo mucho tiempo fuera de casa, Esta casa"

-Bueno yo lo veo bien, voy a visitar a mi familia, no va a ser tan malo, te llamare todas las noches" Dice mientras se detiene y Arizona nota que la deja en la entrada del edificio y no busca un lugar para parquear el carro, Arizona confundida y con su risa nerviosa pregunta.

-Que haces?"

-Te estoy dejando en tu casa, tengo que hacer mis maletas, mi viaje es muy temprano mañana, ya mi hermana reservo mi vuelo, aparte tengo que decirle al jefe"

-Entonces me bajo del carro, y no te vuelvo a ver durante dos semanas?"

-Si, es tarde, mientras termino de hacer mi maleta va a ser tarde y tengo que dormir" Dice Callie sin entender el problema y se acerca para besar y despedirse de su novia. Arizona no dice nada y se baja del carro.

…**..Al otro día en Miami…**

Callie estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a su hermana Aria, ya que prometió recogerla, revisa su celular y piensa llamar a Arizona, no pensó dos veces, la llamo inmediatamente.

**-Hola?" **

-Hola hermosa, como has amanecido?

**-Callíope! Yay! Bueno fue bueno, lástima que no estabas a mi lado en la cama, como esta Miami?"**

-Caliente, como siempre! El viaje estuvo bien, Ya te extraño!

**-Yo también! Mucho! Se siente tan mal no estar cerca de ti!"**

-Lo mismo digo! Cuento los días para regresar!

**-Te amo Callíope, tengo una cirugía en 10 minutos, tengo que colgar, besos!**

-Igual, Nena, Te amo también" Con eso cuelgan las llamadas, sin darse cuenta que su hermana había escuchado su conversación con Arizona, se da la vuelta y ve a su hermana que la mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Parece que mi hermana mayor esta enamorada"

-Aria Hola! Te he extrañado hermana"

-Y yo a ti" Dice mientras se abrazan.

-Ahora donde está mi sobrina" Dice Callie mientras se separan y empiezan a caminar al auto de su hermana.

-En la casa de sus abuelos esperando por su tía favorita"

-Solo tiene una tía!" Dice Callie mientras da un suave golpe en el brazo a su hermana.

-Esa es la razón! Dime Cal cuanto piensas quedarte?"

-No mucho, el jefe me dio permiso para una semana, sin embargo…"

-Hay alguien más a quien extrañas" Dice Aria terminado la frase mientras Callie asiente, llegan a un auto BMW, Z4, de color naranja, perfecto para Miami. Callie le suplica a su hermana que le deje manejar hasta la casa, hasta que ella Acepta.

-Cuéntame sobre ella. Sobre tu novia." Dice Aria

-Ella es, dulce, alegre, simpática, única, es una de la mejores personas que he conocido y es hermosa, súper hermosa"

-Así? Que tan hermosa?" Pregunta Aria con una sonrisa de complicidad, a lo que Callie toma su celular de su vaquero y le enseña una foto de Arizona y ella en la pantalla de su celular.

-Me equivoco?" Pregunta Callie con una sonrisa de orgullo

-Para nada hermanita"

**Xxxxx En la noche xxxxxxxx**

En Seattle Arizona tuvo un día pésimo, su cirugía fallo, y no se siente bien, tampoco tiene noticias de Callie desde la llamada de la mañana, una residente, Leah Murphy, le ha estado coqueteando descaradamente. Teddy se acerca a Arizona en la noche y le dice que fueran al bar Joe, a lo que Arizona se niega, va a su casa, trato de marcarle a Callie, pero se quedó dormida en el sillón.

… **En Miami …..**

-Tía mañana podemos ir a la playa! Y jugar en la arena, con Mami y papi, los abuelos también pueden ir" Dice Raquel, la sobrina de Callie en español y muy emocionada, pero con sueño a la vez

-Claro que podemos ir cariño!" Dice Callie como respuesta, en español.

-Raquel, mija, es hora de ir a dormir, despídete de tu tía" Dice Rodolfo el esposo de Aria, y Raquel se despide.

Callie decide ir a su habitación, de camino, paso por el pasillo donde estaban las fotos de ella y su hermana, en su infancia. La casa es grande, Callie viene una familia muy grande, y de México y Latinoamérica. Son de mucho dinero, su familia es muy poderosa en Miami, y la otra familia poderosa en Miami es la de sus mejores amigas de Miami, Mónica y Frida López. Callie tiene el día de mañana para pasarlo con su familia. En dos días es la reunión Torres-López y

Al llegar a la habitación de ella vio una foto de ella y su abuela paterna poco antes de que ella muriera recordó que ella fue una de las pocas que la acepto al principio siendo gay, agarro la foto y se acostó en la cama

…**Flashbak….**

-Abuela por favor no te enojes" Suplico Callie en español

-Dime mija, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras" dice la abuela de Callie, María Torres

-soy Bisexual" dijo Callie

-Y?" pregunto la abuela normalmente

-Y! Como que y?" pregunto Callie sorprendida

- Eso no es un problema mija, no te culpo y no hay razón para estar enojada, Dios te ama así como eres no te quiere menos ni te llevara al infierno, yo te amo así como eres no te quiero menos al contrario te amo más por habérmelo confesado y no haberlo ocultado ante las narices de los demás, Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que has logrado!, Eres una niña fuerte, la persona de la que más orgullosa estoy en esta vida eres tu Cariño, la persona que se gane ese corazón grande que tú tienes, será muy afortunada mija. Nunca olvides estas palabras mija, ni permitas que las personas te arruinen."

…**Fin Flashback…**

Callie al recordar esto se durmió pensando en su abuela.

**Xxxxxxxx Dos días después xxxxxxx Seattle, en la noche **

-Arizona, que tal si vamos a Joes, escuche que Callie viene mañana

-Claro Ted, ella acorto su viaje porque me dijo que me extrañaba, puedes creerlo, ella vuelve porque me extraña Ted! Ahora vamos por esa bebida.

Cuando Arizona y Teddy entraron al Bar entraron al y buscaron una mesa, Arizona busca su celular y justamente recibe una foto de una persona anónima, la foto es sobre Callie, Bailando con una chica alta y rubia, muy guapa la chica, y a la par una chica parecida a Callie bailando con un chico y Otra parecida a la rubia misteriosa, bailando con otro chico al lado.

Arizona se molestó mucho, y trato de llamar a Callie la cual fue imposible, Callie nunca contesto, enfadada se retiró su casa, pero antes aceptando una cita con Leah al día siguiente

**Hola Perdonen la tardanza. Problemas minimos.**

**Este Capitulo y el siguientes tienen las ideas de Lupita Serrano, Gracias por tu ayuda, muy útil, enserio! ;)**

**Hola Mag! Oknooo! **


End file.
